


Cherry

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco surprises Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

The fire turned green momentarily and Harry Potter stepped out and brushed ash from his robes.

He heard muffled cursing coming from the kitchen and headed that way. He reached the open doorway and just about died laughing.

Draco and the whole of the kitchen were covered in what appeared to be muggle cherry pie filling. However, the blond was holding a perfect, untouched pie in his hands. Smirking, he offered it to Harry, who gawped.

"Is *this* why you never cook the muggle way?" Harry managed.

"Well, you *are* cleaning it up.”

Fortunately, the pie survived the cleaning unscathed.


End file.
